Stranded
by revamp me
Summary: All Bella and Edward wanted was to have a simple anniversary on the ocean. However when a storm hits and they are trapped on an island, what will happen? M just in case for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** **Well i got this idea...and i liked it. So i tried it out. I want some reviews people! See my other story, Blood Countess is going to compete with this one. If i get more reviews on this story then i will post another chapter of this one as soon as I can. If i get more reviews on Blood Countess then I will post a chapter for that story before this one. If you hate this story then tell me! I'll fix it and repost it later.**

BPOV

The sun beat down on my back as I continued to relax on my anniversary trip. We had been out on this boat for about a week and we still had another week to go until we would go back home to the boisterous household. Sure I loved Emmet, and Rosalie, along with Alice and Jasper but we needed a break. However I still wasn't happy that Edward had talked me onto an anniversary trip on the Pacific. But when I saw the new boat Edward bought me, I didn't want it to go to waste. So here I am now trying to get a tan in the blue skimpy bathing suit Alice had packed for me.

Suddenly a shadow appeared above me, blocking out the sun. Cracking one eye open, I groaned when I saw the crooked smile on Edwards face. Either he had a joke or he had something up his sleeve. That's when I heard it, the soft music playing in the background, it sounded like a classical piece.

"What do you want?" I grumpily asked. I had an idea and I didn't like it one bit. He knew how much of a klutz I was, if he doesn't want me to fall overboard, he would let me finish sunbathing.

"Can't a guy look at a beautiful girl?" He smirked. Liar.

"If you want something, spill it." I didn't mean for it to sound so mean…But I wanted him to spit it out.

"Touchy, dance with me." His eyes lit up at the last part.

"Um, let me think, if you want me to break something then sure, I'll dance with you." I said sarcastically, but by the way he eyed me; he was going to catch me on it.

He grabbed my hands and pulled me up, pushing me up against his chest. "Then it's a deal." He whispered in my ear, his breath tickling my ear.

I was upset, but I would let him have his fun. He placed his hands around my waist and began to sway to the music. We twirled and he dipped me several times until the song came to a close. I laid my head on his chest and just stood there. It felt nice to just stand there and hug my husband, it was a different kind of pleasure then in the bedroom, no this felt, sweet.

"Not bad for a klutz." He gave a small laugh. Gently swiping his arm, I backed away and sat back down on the bench, just looking at the sea. I always thought it was pretty how the sun would be reflected off of the water, sometimes creating rainbows.

"Way to ruin the moment." I scoffed.

"Why don't we go below deck and grab something to eat?" He ignored my comment from earlier and held out his hand. He truly was a gentleman. I grabbed his hand and let him help me down into the small room.

"Coke, lemonade, or water?" Edward asked, while looking in the fridge.

"Lemonade." We originally had all sorts of drinks, but we drank some and…experimented with others. Plus when you are on the ocean and see water every where you turn; you start wanting something with flavor.

He handed me the bottle and sat down on the other side of the couch, putting his feet up next to me. I leaned towards the bag that was next to the U shaped couch and pulled out an easel and a different variety of pencils. Recently I had taken a liking to drawing. Anything and everything that I found interest in, I explained on paper. Sounds really old and weird but my drawings weren't half bad if I say so myself!

I watched as his green eyes read over the pages in his book and studied the different angles in his face. It would be hard to capture his beauty but I loved a challenge. As I pushed gently on my black graphite pencil, I started sketching the outline of his thin face.

_Later…_

I added the last swirl of green that I always found in his eyes when the ship rocked violently to the left, sprawling me on the floor.

EPOV

I watched as Bella bit her lip as she put the finishing touches to her picture. I guessed it was a picture of me since for the last 45 minutes she had been looking at me with so much intensity. Suddenly the ship rocked, throwing Bella onto the floor. I immediately was at her side making sure my wife was okay. Once I helped her back up onto her feet, the ship rocked again, sending her crashing into me. What the heck was going on?

"Stay here!" I shouted over the rumble coming from outside. When did this storm get here!

Quickly I grabbed my dress shirt and gave it to Bella, knowing she will be more comforted if she has something that smelled like me. I quickly climbed up the stairs and opened the door only to be greeted with strong, howling winds. It was very dark and rain pelted my head.

I quickly ran over and tried to get the sails down so they wouldn't rip from the harsh winds. After finally getting control of the sails I heard Bella scream. I whip around only to see my wife trip and fall overboard. SHIT!

Running over, I jump into the water. The cold water sent chills everywhere over my body. Quickly coming back up, I spot Bella a few yards away. Swimming over to her, I turn around, only to see nothing but pieces of wood left from our 200,000 sailboat. Could this get any worse?!

I quickly grabbed a cushion from what was left of our coach and push Bella up on it. My muscles almost gave out when I tried to get myself on the cushion, they were burning and I just felt like sleeping. Suddenly a wave came over us, and something hit the back of my head causing a sharp pain to shoot up from my neck. Fighting unconsciousness, I push myself up by Bella. Before giving in and closing my eyes, I swore I saw a grey fin pop up in the water. I spoke to soon, things can get worse.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." I whispered. I hoped she heard me because if we die I don't want her to think it was her fault, but mine. I slowly gave in to the pain throbbing in my head. So much for an anniversary vacation.

**A/N If you skipped the first Authors note then read this one. If you liked this story review! Because if i get more reviews for this story then my other story, Blood Countess, then i will post a chapter by friday! But if i get more reviews for Blood Countess then vis versa! If you hated this story tell me! I will fix it and repost it as soon as i can. I serve to please so review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I am feeling very sick so this chapter might not be that good. I hope you like it!**

EPOV

I could barely feel the sensation of a cold liquid running over my legs and a warm feeling heating my back and neck. A shiver racked my body from the contrast, officially waking me up from my slumber. Cracking my eyes open, I was assaulted with the heavy aroma of salt and fish.

Sitting up and looking around I noticed this location wasn't the boat I had been living on for a week. Pictures of Bella painting, the storm raging, and a grey fin swimming around us, ran through my mind. Then I remembered I was with my wife on this trip, but where was she? Jumping up, staggering lightly from the blood rushing from my head, I whipped my head around searching for Bella.

Finally spotting a small figure down the beach, lying on her side, was my spouse. Sprinting over, I noticed she had nothing on but her bikini and my dress shirt I had given to her. Bending down, I lightly tapped her shoulders, smiling when she curled up into a ball, groaning.

"Five more minutes, mom." She murmured.

"Bella, honey, I have a huge surprise for you. This one I'll know you hate" I said the last part quietly, knowing if she hated surprises she will never let me give her a surprise again when she wakes up.

"Fine, fine, I'm up." She slowly stretched out, turning so she was on her back.

She cracked her eyes open only to shield them from the sun with her hand. Groaning, she sat up and looked around, absorbing her surroundings.

"Uh Edward, when did we buy an Island?" She sounded very hesitant.

"We never bought an Island, love, we kind of…we we…crashed our boat and I don't know where we are." I whispered. I watched as her face contorted from surprise to fear.

"We are lost on an island in the middle nowhere, without food, water, or shelter, am I right?" I braced myself, nobody could be that calm in a situation like this.

"Yes, you are right, but they will probably send a search party for us, so we should be out of here in no time." I feigned confidence, and stood up, lending Bella my hand.

"We should start searching for anything that was left from our crash." Once Bella was stable, I grabbed her and pressed her to my chest, burying my face in her hair. "It will be okay, I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you." I vowed. I heard her sigh and she relaxed into my embrace.

BPOV

Wow, I had woken up to Edward lightly shaking my shoulder, and now I am searching for anything left from our ship. So far I had found the rest of our couch cushions and some wood. I don't know what Edward found but he might be having more luck than I am, I hope he is.

Walking back towards where we had decided to make our camp, I enjoyed the feeling of the sand sinking underneath my weight and the water rushing over my feet. As I neared the camp I noticed Edward was already there, leaning against a palm tree.

"Hey handsome, what all did you find?" I huffed as I laid my findings down next to the other supplies.

"I found a first aid kit, which is very good, a lot of wood, some clothes that were floating in the water, some other things, oh and my phone, but its doesn't work." He seemed pleased that we had found so much.

"Well we are going to need to build a shelter, so I will get working on that and then fish for something to eat, if you go get some dry wood for a fire." He got up and started pulling cushions and wood together.

"Okay, I'll be back soon." I walked up into the jungle behind us and started scrounging for any usable wood.

EPOV

Watching Bella disappear into the trees, I got working on bending sticks and branches, using vines and thin sticks to tie the branches together.

I had over half of the shelter done when I noticed I was running out of vines and small trees. I stopped working on the camp and went over to a tree nearby. Reaching up, I started pulling down some vines that were covering up the plants. As I worked, I noticed Bella wasn't back yet; I was getting kind of worried.

It shouldn't be that hard to find wood hear, but maybe she found some plants or something that could help us survive hell. Shrugging, I dragged the vines back to the camp and began working on the house again.

I was glad when I saw Bella come back several times and dropping pieces of wood and some fruits that we could eat. We didn't talk that much when she did come back, I guess we were both still in shock about the accident.

Whipping the sweat off of my brow, I stood back and admired my work. It was small but was good enough for both of us until we could add onto it. Grabbing a sharpened stick that I made from earlier, I walked down towards the shore. Shivering from the cold ocean water, I stepped in up to knee length and raised my arm with the spear.

BPOV

It was so humid in here! I felt like I was going to become a claustrophobic because of how the trees and underbrush grew so close to each other. I felt the sweat drip down my face as I bent down to grab another piece of wood.

I had found several snakes and different kinds of birds, but I hoped I didn't run into a carnivore, I would like to live through this ordeal. I was happy though that during my trips through the jungle, I found several different kinds of edible fruits.

As I started walking back through the narrow path I had created, I picked up any pieces that I missed. Breaking through the tree line, I saw Edward standing in the water with a wooden spear. He looked so hot, with his shirt off, and in his swimming trunks. Suddenly he thrust his arm down, and I watched mesmerized how his muscles rippled from the force of the action. He quickly pulled the spear out of the water, pulling with it a silver fish that was thrashing around on the edge of the weapon. Poor fish!

I watched as he grabbed the fish from the end of his spear and threw it back onto the shore. I wish we were in a different situation where I could actually appreciate my husband's body. I sighed as I dropped off my treasure and strolled back into the woods.

I had an armful of fruit when I heard what sounded like a human's voice. Curious, I slowly wandered towards the noise, freezing when the voices stopped. After several minutes I was deciding that maybe I should go back to Edward and tell him that we might not be alone, but I then heard more voices.

Getting fed up; I barged through the bushes only to not see anyone. This was really starting to make me believe I was turning crazy. Walking over towards the other side of the small clearing, I stepped through the bushes only to suddenly feel a sharp pain in my ankle.

EPOV

So far I had caught four crabs and was working on a fish that kept swimming back and forth a few feet in front of me. I smirked as I felt Bella's gaze sweep down my back. It sent a very pleasurable shiver throughout my body, I was glad she appreciated me physically as well as she did mentally.

I could just see the blush that would appear on her cheeks if I turned around and caught her staring at me. Abruptly the fish that I was hunting swam closer to me, and I rapidly threw the spear in my hand down, piercing the fish. Smiling at my victory, I pulled the spear up and claimed my prize, throwing it on the shore next to the crabs.

Walking back up to the camp, I heard a distant scream. Dropping the seafood, I sprinted through the woods where I last saw Bella enter. I heard several thumps and what sounded like several people talking.

Is there someone else on this island? Running through several bushes and into a small clearing, I saw Bella on the ground and several men around her. They had cloth hanging from their hips and paint on their backs and faces.

"Hey you, get away from my wife." I yelled.

All three looked up and one guy bent down, grabbing Bella. Jumping on the nearest guy near me, I started punching him.

"Bella, are you okay?" I begged as I knocked the guy underneath me out.

"Yeah." I could see her struggling, trying to get away from the guy holding her captive.

I watched in horror as the brawny man holding Bella raised his fist and slapped her across the face, making Bella go limp.

"BELLA!" I roared, how dare they even think about touching her. I didn't notice the third guy sneak up behind me and punch the back of my head. I watched as they lifted us up and carried us out of the clearing.

I prayed they were not man eaters, but knowing Bella's luck, we would be toasted and served with greens before we even woke up.

"Bella, _be safe__**." **_I whispered.

**A/N Well?? did you like, hate it? Like i said i am feeling so sick right now but i had to get this done so i posted it. Hope you loved it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey you guys! i finally got this chapter up! im soo sorry. I have been busy but i will try to get some chapters up. Blood Countess and Stranded are getting pretty intense if i do say so myself! tell me what you guys think. I will try to finish my stories soon because i have a challenge that I asked someone to use the story for. It is an Eragon/Twilight mix, if you like tell me! if you don't want me to waste my time then tell me that please!**

Disclaimer I don't own Twilight! Wish I did but Meyer does. I just write stories about her stories.

BPOV

I rolled over only to hit something hard. Groaning, I pushed myself up and opened my eyes. Shaking my head, trying to get the blood back in my brain, I could see different shades of white and green.

"Bella, are you okay?" I jumped at the proximity of the voice but turned around and saw Edward trapped in a cage.

"Uh yeah, I think so, why are you in a cage?" I whispered. If something put us here, I didn't want to let them know we were talking.

"I guess we are captives, damn could this get any worse!" He lightly punched the structure holding him.

I leaned back a little and noticed the slightly brownish, ivory colored poles that made up the cage. They looked a lot like bones, these guys didn't know how to make plastic, did they?

"Hey Edward, are these…bones?" I shivered at the thought that I was touching remains of others that had been here before me.

"Human, I suppose." He whispered, but I heard him.

I jumped back from the cage, and stared at the structure. Wrapping my arms around my knees, I rocked back and forth, trying to decipher what was going on.

"Tika doshinki me conki deni kiki." A voice boomed from next to my cage. I jumped back and stared in horror as people flocked to where we were. They all had very dark, tan skin, except for one older looking woman, with pale skin. She had a wooden staff in her hand that had different feathers and strings attached to the top.

They all had a white, pasty, substance covering their faces and some of the males had red stripes on their cheeks. I felt like I was in a movie with the tribal people that capture lost souls.

I was knocked out of my musings when a door on my cage was yanked open and two younger men ducked through, reaching for me. I couldn't help it, I screamed. I swallowed back my smirk as the two boys shrunk back in from my yell.

"Get your hands away from her! Do not touch HER!" I heard Edward yelling, trying to grab anything. His tries were to no avail as the boys grabbed my arms and pulled me out of my haven.

I would not go down without a fight! I started kicking and pulling and pushing with my arms, trying to find a weakness in my captors. One of the boys lost his grip but the other just tightened his.

They roughly carried me up to a small stone table and pushed me down onto it. I could see Edward punching the bones and I watched as his knuckles became bloody from the force. I whipped my head around and watched as the villagers created a circle around me.

My gaze stopped on an older man with a slight pot belly who was slowly walking up to me, twisting his stick in certain movements. Finally reaching me, I wiggled away from him but he grabbed my ankles and pulled me towards him. Screaming, I grabbed the other edge of the stone and tried to pull away.

Suddenly, I felt two warm hands clamping down on my ankles, and a rough material rubbing across them. Glancing down, I noticed they had tied my feet together with rope.

Realizing I had no way out, I turned around and watched them all with cautious eyes.

"Toto boka nini maoh uh uh hili ninu conu mini dini wewe wepo" The mans voice echoed off of the trees, creating a loud speaker effect. I flinched when the people around me yelled. I felt like a sacrifice. Of course looking down didn't help the matter, you could see blood stains, splattering the marble beneath me.

When I looked back up, I noticed my vision was blurred, but soon realized I was shaking. One of the boys that had grabbed me earlier, came up and pulled out a jagged, sharp stone.

Before I could react, the boy had my right arm, and another man held me down. Wriggling, I tried to yank my arm away from the boys hand but he had a tight grip.

I let out a straggled scream as the sharp knife cut from my for-arm down to my wrist. My eyes were wide with horror as I watched my blood drip down into a bowl the boy was holding beneath my arm.

I faintly heard Edwards voice yelling, but my mind was so blurred over with images of the tribe, and the cutting of my arm. After the bowl was half way filled, the boy dropped my arm, and I felt another man pick me up. The stone disappeared from underneath me and was replaced with earth.

"Bella, oh my god, Bella, speak to me honey, oh I'm soo sorry!" I sat still as Edward fussed over me.

"Yeah, they just cut my arm." My voice was hoarse. I don't think he bought it. His eyebrows scrunched up, and he glared daggers at the people.

I reached my hand through the bars and grasped tightly to Edward's hand. I wouldn't let go, they wouldn't make me unless they ripped my arm off.

I closed my eyes and just imagined Edward's hand holding mine. I blocked out my surroundings as I recreated my lullaby Edward had made me. I imagined us together on the couch, with Alice and the whole gang with us. Jasper and Emmett were busy playing guitar hero, while everyone else looked on, giggling whenever Emmett lost.

My dream was broken up however when I heard a small gasp beside me. Looking over, I noticed Edward's face was broken out into a pure look of disgust. As hard as I tried not to look, my body disobeyed.

The old lady I had seen earlier with the light pale skin had the bowl my blood was in, above her head. Her eyes were closed and her small mouth was moving fast and silently. I picked up a few words, but hell I couldn't understand their language!

She slowly lowered the bowl to her chest, saying a few more words, then she gently lifted the bowl to her lips. I gagged and tried to look away, but I stayed frozen. She took a sip, then another. After the bowl was clean, she looked around and shoved the bowl out, I guess so everyone could see it was gone.

She nodded her head vigorously and pointed directly at me, a sick smirk covered her face. Cheers erupted from the group.

I stared at Edward, hoping to find some comfort, but he looked just as horrified as I probably looked.

"Please tell me they hated it and they don't want more." I squeezed his hand tighter.

"I don't know, but I promise Isabella, I will get us out of here! I swear you will not die like this. We will get old together, have kids, have an amazing marriage, and eventually we will die old and natural...together. That I promise you Bella." He vowed.

"Get some sleep, if something happens, I'll let you know, but just rest, it's almost dark anyway." He whispered, glancing at me through his bangs.

"I'm scared, they might be those people that do a bunch of ceremonies at night or something!" I tried to calm my imagination, and leaned against the cage, squeezing Edward's hand tighter.

"Damn, strong grip." He gave a slight, forced chuckle. I couldn't help it; I let out a small giggle.

This couldn't get any worse. Well unless it rained like it did in cartoons, which would suck. I watched as all the people slowly worked their way to their small huts. By now, you could see the different shades of pink and yellow stretched across the skies, as the sun set behind the mountains. It would be worth a picture take, but I doubted I could borrow one.

I didn't even realize I had dozed off until a rough hand shook my shoulder. Whipping around and getting into a defensive stance, I noticed a man maybe in his thirties standing by our cages.

"I don't know how to explain this but, I was just like you guys here. My plane crashed around 5 years ago and I had four other people with me. Two of them were women and one a small girl and one other guy. One of the women, like you, had their blood tasted, and the same thing with the cheering happened to her. She was sacrificed the next night to their god, Axiki. The young girl was burned along with the other woman because the lady didn't approve of their blood. The other man was eaten after he lost games where he competed against me. See they take the men and make them compete, the loser gets eaten, and the winner gets taken into the trib. You with me?" He whispered.

Whoa, didn't see this coming. I looked up to Edward, and noticed he had a hard look marring his features.

"I am the only man; does that mean I compete against one of them? And does that mean Bella, here, gets sacrificed?!!" He raised his voice as he got to the ending.

I don't think my brain was working right because I wasn't screaming yet. A shiver ran through my body though at the thought that I might be sacrificed.

"Yeah, and yes, unfortuatly, they like Isabella here. But I don't want you to go through the same thing as I did, so I will try to get you guys out of here. I need to get some supplies for you guys, I'll be back soon." He darted off.

As I realized I might have a hope of getting out of here, my heart swelled with the thought of surviving. Only to be shot down with deep thoughts.

"Uh Edward, what will we do when we get out? I mean we don't have a way off the island, so do we run?" A silent sob racked through my body.

"Yeah, but maybe we can build a shelter far away from here, and now that we know what other people are on this island, we shouldn't end up in this situation again." He reached out and rubbed soothing circles on my palm.

I glanced up as I saw the man from earlier unwrapping the rope, keeping our doors locked. When Edward was free, he reached in and grabbed me out, lightly setting me down. He grabbed my waist and pushed me into him hard. A cough finally broke us out of our musings.

Looking towards our savior, I noticed he has a small bag full of who knows what.

"These are the essentials, a knife, some clothes, and a blanket. But I think they left your stuff alone on the shore. I would grab all the stuff you can from there and then run to the other side of the island. Now go!" He gave us a slight push and handed us the bundle.

Sprinting, we ran through a space in between two huts. Ignoring the cuts and bruises I surely got from the underbrush, I kept running after Edward. I noticed we had passed a young boy, and ran even faster as I heard him run back and I could faintly hear his voice screaming. Uh-Oh.

"Ugh can't a boy let someone pass without tattling!" Edward let out a frustrated laugh and grabbed my hand, pulling me faster. We broke through the trees after several minutes of running. Running down the beach a little ways, we found our campsite. Grabbing as much stuff as we could, we hurried and shoved it into makeshift bags. As we started running down the beach we saw several figures appear on the beach.

My heart dropped as I saw more and more pile out of the jungle and start running towards us.

"Come on!" Edward yelled, as he took off into the forest again. Huffing, I ran after him. We dodged several hills that appeared out of nowhere. It was like they were hiding and when the underbrush stopped, the drop offs appeared.

We took a sharp turn to dodge an oncoming tree and noticed the yells and shouts were getting closer. I could feel my heart thumping against my ribcage widely. I looked back only to see lost of green, eh reminded me of Forks.

I let out a scream when a hand clamped down on my arm, pulling me down into a ditch. My yell was short lived however, when another hand clamped down on my lips.

We rolled down a steep dropdown. I went airborne for a little bit until my back made contact with whoever had grabbed me. I could hear the air being knocked out of the man underneath me. I started screaming again only to have them muffled by the hand on my mouth.

"Do you want us to get caught?" Edward hissed in my ear.

I froze and relaxed.

"Sorry, I thought it was a tribal boy." I admitted.

"Just stay quiet, and we won't be caught." I tried to make myself smaller and turned so my face was buried in his chest.

"Please, someone help us, get here and save us." I whispered under my breath before bracing myself so I could start running again. This was one hell of a night.

**A/N Hope you guys enjoyed it! It took a long time to write which is very sad for me! Anyway i was planning on doing a story challenge i asked to complete. It is a cross between Eragon and Twilight. Tell me if you think i should do it, if not tell me that too i want to make you guys happy! Anyway review and i will try to finish my stories soon i promise!**


	4. for anyone who wants it!

Okay sorry to anyone who loved my writing or liked my ideas but im now going to give my two stories, Stranded, and Blood Countess to whoever. If you like the idea of this story and want to take it just go ahead and copy whatever you want and make your own story just give me credit for the first chapters that would be mine. If you just like the idea take it =P I love my ideas that I had but sadly I don't have time and im just busy with my horses and life. Congrats to all who will write send me links to your stories cause I would love to read them!!!! Thanks everybody!


End file.
